Perfecto Fiasco
by Margot Crow
Summary: UA. Gaanaru. Oneshot. La desfallecida vida de Gaara se torna de una forma retorcida al encontrarse con aquella persona que le despierta emociones. Wee, ke sumary tan feo xD


**Holap!**

**Pues bien, este ha sido uno de los fics mas extraños (y tenebrosos) que es escrito, lo acabo de escribir ahorita ( 25 de enero del 2007 a la 1: 10 am) ciertamente no ke estaba pensando, peor creo ke eso me pasa por leer fics romanticos (cuando digo romaticos me refiero al "otro" romantico, ya saben del moviento del romanticismo) y no piensen ke no hay, ke si hay o.ó y en parte influyo la muscia de fondo ke estoy oyendo ahorita (El tema de Orochimaru ¡jajaja! esta genial me encanta la cancioncita xD). Pero weno, este fic es un Gaanaru (cosa qeu apenas y se nota) la verdad es ke el escrito no tiene nada explicito, y si kieren kejarse, aganlo, ya ke no estoy acostumbrada a escribir a estas horas, asi ke lo ke escribo ahora, esta por fuera de mi conciencia xD.**

Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertence, nada mas el fic y mis infinitos deseos de irme a dormir xD**

**Perfecto Fiasco.**

* * *

No hay momento en el que no quiera que mi cuerpo se desvanezca con el viento, viajando mi cuerpo por el mundo, siento solo un moribundo espectador de la vida que no me pertenece, fluyendo como un rió de sangre, inundado en el mas profundo de los lamentos.

No hay identidad para mi rostro, no hay voz para mi nombre, todo lo que soy yo, simplemente no existe. No veo porque subsistir donde no hay nadie que vea las alegrías imaginarias del día, no creo en la absurda esperanza, no es mas que una creencia ciega que enferma a las mentes mas débiles y se abrazan de ella como si fuera aquella mujer llamada madre.

Mi corazón es un vacío, un agujero negro que absorbe todo y lo lleva a un lugar desconocido que es tragado por el más asqueroso infierno. Soy solo un hueco entre la humanidad, algo que no se ve, que no se siente ni se huele. No hay sentimientos de por medio, ni un efímero olor de uvas.

Mi existencia es fúnebre y solitaria, sin amigos ni familiares ni seres queridos, siendo imaginariamente odiado por aquellos que creen que existo, juzgado por acciones que no recuerdo haber cometido, masacrado miles de veces por razones que no tienen sentido, humillado como si la palabra existiera realmente en mi existencia, muerto como lo que es real en una tumba.

Si mi coexistencia es tan inverosímil ¿Por qué, simplemente existo?

¿Hay razón para vivir¿Para sonreír¿Para desangrar?

Yo que nunca he sentido mi cuerpo herido, yo que no sufro de un dolor físico ¿Cómo puedo sentir¿Cómo puedo sentir si nunca lo he aprendido¿Cómo entender el significado de la tristeza si nunca lo he sufrido?

Nunca ha habido una sonrisa en mi rostro, mis labios siempre se han ahogado en la inexpresión.

Soy perfectamente imperfecto.

Soy invisible y muerto, como el viento que no se ve y no afecta la vida de los humanos.

Pero si es así….

Si soy así…

¿Por qué sentí?

Tu presencia perturbo mi invisibilidad, fui algo para tus ojos, fui un nombre ante tus labios. Tu vida era tan mediocre y afanosa como la mía, no había razón para que tu siguieras existiendo, ni yo para querer compartir mi vacío con tu viento.

Eras asquerosamente bello, admirablemente estúpido, maquiavélicamente ingenuo. Nuestras vidas fueron similares, tu mirada era un fatuo como el mío.

Y aun así.

Aun así, tú sonreías hipócritamente en mis narices, reías con repugnancia y veracidad. Aspirabas botaratemente algo que no eras ni llegarías a ser, tu vista del mundo era surrealista y anodina. Me dabas asco, te odia con todo mí ser, detestaba tu presencia y no había días que anhelara tu muerte.

Me eras inmundo, asfixiante e indagante. Te odiaba. Te odio.

Miraba como me sonreías con la falsedad siendo tu gran amante, gritabas siempre que yo era tu gran amigo, me mirabas también con odio y veía que también me querías matar. Veía como nuestros mundos se distorsionaban a nuestro alrededor y se fusionaban en un solo destino.

Tu vida era igual que la mía, tu mirada compartía de la mía. Pero tus sentimientos tampoco existían, los dibujabas siempre al viento, el viento que yo soplaba, el viento que yo era. No podías ser tú si no estaba yo. Con el irreal paso de un difunto tiempo, nuestras vidas se volvieron dependientes de la otra, no podías sonreí falsamente si yo no estaba ahí para recibirlas, no podía sentirme igual de inmundo que siempre si no me contradecías.

Tu personalidad era tan insignificante y vana que no pude evitar odiarte, y seguir odiándote toda la vida, mi odio siempre crecía en cada día, no podía evitar odiar todo lo que me hacías, me matabas con tus palabras, tu sonrisa, tu manera tan asquerosa de ver las cosas tu ideología envuelta en las mas finas sabanas de seda, tu vida era surrealista igual que la mía.

Nunca pude evitar mi odio, se alimentaba siempre en cada una de tus subalternas acciones. Mi vació caía junto al tuyo, mis ojos siempre se encontraban con los tuyos, no había lugar para no sentirte ni verte, siempre estabas ahí, mitigándome y desangrándome sádicamente. Tu ser es y era abominable, tu corazón es algo que murió en tu nacimiento, tu sangre no tiene color, es transparente como lo es tu alma.

Eras igual de imperfecto que yo. Pero tú eras más imperfecto y más humano.

Yo te amaba.

Te amaba, de la manera más retorcida y mortífera que te hayas imaginado, mi cabeza sucumbía ante tu esencia, mi agujero negro absorbía tu vida y con ella la mía.

Eras tan frágil y puro, tan deseable y encantador, que sentía asco. Y eso me encantaba.

Solo hasta que nuestros cuerpos hicieron contacto lo entendí. Te amaba demasiado, mi sangre salía por si sola, mi manos adoraban recorrer tu fétida piel cada noche.

Mi amor era tan colosal, tan ilimitado y escalofriante.

Que te mate.

Veía como tu vida se iba por mis manos, como batallabas para respirar y seguir viviendo esta escoria de vida, tus ojos se desorbitaban maravillosamente, el calor de tu cuerpo se enfriaba al poco tiempo, tus esfuerzos se detuvieron detrás del momento, y te mire, extasiado, como tu cadáver yacía por encima mío, como tus lagrimas habían rodado por tus pálidas mejillas.

No había sangre en tu cuerpo, tampoco había en el mío, tu sangre era transparente, y la mía simplemente no existía. No añore tu regreso, ni sentí mortificación por tu muerte, de alguna forma, el matarte me hizo sentir mas vivo, por primera vez sentir que yo existía, al quitar tu vida, sentía como se llenaba la mía, como me extasiabas de tus recuerdos y tus sensaciones.

Todo lo que vivía era frívolamente cálido, el que yo te matara me hizo sentir, el conocer un sentimiento y seguir llenándome de vida.

Por eso, te lo agradezco. Porque fuiste tú quien me dio vida, quien me dio una razón a mi existencia, quien me entrego toda su vida entera. De verdad que te lo agradezco.

Y por sobre todas las cosas, quiero que lo sepas, que siempre tendré este sentimiento hacia ti por el resto de mi vida y quiero decírtelo ahora.

Te odio.

Naruto.


End file.
